The return of Zack Monday and Zak stories
by KrspaceT
Summary: Occurs during 10 new keys. Cameos of the worlds of Transformers, Penguins of Madagascar and Mew Mew Power for hint on future story. With Ben and Gwen tennyson, Omi, Jade, Kiki, Skipper, Ricco, Sarah and James hiller as guest stars
1. Brawl of Zacks Revised

The return of Zack Monday

Occurs after chapter 6 of 10 new keys for those who read this and are lost yet before the story un Hollyleaf

Magnets attract Magnets and metals, but sometimes the wrong thing is attracted

Another attempted kingdom hearts or star wars entry phrase

" Finally sunlight" Zack said as he relaxed on a warm and yet artificial raised beach deep in Greenia. It was the day after he escaped the darkness and his mother Drew gave him permission to go out and relax today.

" But still why can't we go in the water?" he asked Gwen Tennyson who was relaxing alongside Zack, her cousin Ben, Omi and Jade.

" Simple, this may be the closest warm beach here but it is where the saltwater crocodiles live so we have this raised area for safety reasons".

" Even with crocodiles this day is so nice nothing can ruin it." Ben noted.

" Ben you should never say that" Jade said," It is bad luck".

" Oh yes the one who asks for trouble will get his trouble" Omi said imitating his master. Then something weird happened.

" Hey what happened to the sun?" Ben asked as it began to snow.

" Snow here, this habitat realm is supposed to be near equator, not chilly" Jade said annoyed. Then someone ran towards the group, nimbly leaping over several croc heads on the water and jumped to the group.

" Kiki, what is it I thought you were on watch for heartless or droids and that kind of thing" Ben said confused to see his girlfriend.

" Hey how did you get here, you were just over there a few minutes ago" Kiki asked Zack confused while nodding in response to Ben.

" Wait you saw me" Zack said worried.

" Well your hair was different, reverse actually" Kiki said a little embarrassed.

" No it can't be" Zack said worried.

" Zack, why do I smell the horrible smell of deep fear like that of the cornered mouse" Omi asked.

" Zack…Monday is back!! Zack Monday is back!!" Zack yelled with massive panic in his voice.

" Who" Gwen said worried.

" My evil twin from another dimension with my same powers except he is; as I may have said earlier, evil and willing to do anything for power. Not to mention if we are close to each other odd things start happening like that snowstorm and who knows what else could happen. It could turn water into sand, make mountains turn to mole holes or make Omi have a cubical head".

" Should we tell your mother, Sarah and James or even Thomas about this before my head is cubed" Omi said worried.

" Well it would seem like an excuse; like James my evil twin Zack Monday just blew up your house" Ben noted worried.

" But wait, what could he want" Kiki said worried.

" Does anyone know if Thomas has any weird artifacts in his house in the center of Greenia's realms" Zack said trying to avoid panic.

" Lets see, I was just there and he had several specter weapons like the copy Zar'roc, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, the reality crystal, the original diary of Anne Frank, from her world, that wierd tech dance room, Pokemon trophies, a portrait of himself, Aqua and Ven, and this weird mirror that he keeps in a locked metal box." Omi noted.

" That must be the smoke mirror. If he gets it Zack M. will be able to make evil copies of you guys and cause massive chaos for this world and get us in horrible trouble if they didn't lock us in the mirror beforehand."

" Are you not right my weak duplicate" Zack Monday said darkly arriving in the area. Because of it a random problem occurred.

" Ouch, what's with the omnitrix" Ben complained as it glowed an orange green and wouldn't work. Gwen's magic, Omi's Shen Gon Wu and Kiki's power pendant were also affected in the same way.

" You know, I should really thank you Zack weak-day! If Thomas hadn't rescued you, I would not have been freed as well. Who needs my horrid family anyway, why not let them stay in the darkness".

" You're a sick person, go away or I will have to eliminate you" Zack said angrily before another issue occurred. Zack's cloths turned into those of Cloud from advent child and Zack Monday got Sephiroth cloths with the wing.

" Okay, goodbye clone" Zack said drawing out his claw and impacting the claw's counterpart the fang which the Monday replica possessed.

" Know this trick," the clone sneered before firing a green aura from his talon and sent Zack flying into the lake. He surfaced and leapt skywards and summoned a circular blast of orange from his claw and fired it at the clone.

" Wow nice trick" Zack said. The strong powers of light in Greenia as well as the meeting of the two trans dimmensional Zack's has unlocked addition powers. Then Zack Monday summoned a massive surge of green energy from his talon and fired the massive beam, which met a similar blast from Zack Saturday's. It then caused the group to warp onto the distant transformer home world of Cybertron.

" Weird" Jade noted because the powerless onlookers went with them. Zack noticed his Monday companion on top of a skyscraper glowing green so he summoned more of his orange power and leapt upwards at him while Monday fell downwards at equal power before clashing blades in eight quick meetings of claw and fang. They were warped then to the city zoo.

" Wait Ricco Its Ben, Kiki and okay two nearly identical warriors trying to maim each other" Skipper noted to Ricco, Private and Kowalski while sitting on the rotating statues near the clock with the non-fighting warriors.

" Your not still mad I sort of crushed you, right Skipper" Kiki said nervously.

" No silly little girl" Skipper said as the two Zack's clashed again with green and orange energy, sending a energy surge skyward.

" Ka boom" Ricco noted as the duo Saturdays warped off again with the others with them.

" Wow this place is a girly dump," the dark Zack noted as they landed near a girly looking café, with a huge smoke stack rising from the nearby city.

" Wait, this is my world" Kiki said scared.

" Well, better to die in your world then monkey" dark Zack said darkly before blasting at her with green energy.

" Oh no you are not hurting my friends" Zack Saturday countered summoning an orange shield blocking it.

" Thanks Zack" Kiki said scared.

" Prepare to go boom," dark Zack said charging in a massive green aura like a volt tackle.

" Well then take this" Zack Saturday shot back as he did an orange version of it causing another warp.

" Goodbye home" Kiki said worried and sad as they warped again. They finally landed again in the middle of Greenia where Drew was sitting reading a book against a tree alongside Sarah and James.

" Zack what the, and Zack?" Drew said alarmed.

" Why if it isn't little Zack's good mother" the clone taunted as he continually clashed claw and talon. " See ya bad copy," Monday taunted before levitating out of reach.

" That's it" Zack said angrily summoning his orange energy and firing it sending him spiraling out of control and impacting on the ground. " See ya later alternator" Zack teased firing orange energy sending him back to wense he came leaving his weapon behind.

" Yes, the watch is working again" Ben said happily. Zack then solemnly picked up the talon saying,

" Should I hold this, or dump it"?

" Kiki, what's wrong" Ben said concerned noticing a sad look on Kiki.

" What happened to my world?"

Hints for a future story are in this story I may warn you

Tonto; Hey, KrspaceT gave me and my master room to comment on Zack Saturday

Omnitrix; It is intresting on how he is able to control crytids

Tonto; Yeah, Bigfoot, Yeti, Nessie, Champ, Giant anacondas, and well anything not proven by science

Omnitrix; I have one question though, who is he smitted with

Tonto; Gwen perhaps ( Gwen walks in and slaps him)

Omnitrix; I take that as a no ( Tonto's Girlfriend Wendy flies in)

Wendy; Someone just stole my tickets to Disney world

Tonto; No, we three were going to go and have fun, maybe chuck Omnitrix off Expedition Everest and pig out on Disney gourmet food

Wendy; I know

Omnitrix; HEY ( a arabian girl walks in)

Wadi; Tell Zack I said hello ( Air blows Zack a kiss, tosses back the tickets leaves)

Tonto; Wendy Dear, that answers the questions

Wendy; Agreed

Omnitrix; Why don't I have a girlfriend, Omi has Jade, Ben has Kiki, Zack has Wadi and even Tonto has Wendy. She must be bewitched ( Turns into a footlong subway sandwitch, Tonto eats Sandwitch

Wendy; I am a nice Witch, and now you get to spend some time on a date, with digestion


	2. Interview on the Zack by two T OC's

From a warehouse that also is the hideout for the legendary Omnitrix Guardians Tonto and Omnitrix the First, guardians of the Chaos Emeralds and generally good heroes....

Thomas " Good day to the loyal viewers of as of today the 7th most popular story in my arsenal. Only beaten by Thomas Adventures 1,3 and 5, Nano design center ( Zack Nano present), Lost adventure and 10 new keys as the undisputed leader ( Also has Zack)

Tonto; Oh, shut up. You are supposed to answer a few questions we as viewers may ask.

Thomas; Mumbling; why did I get stuck with him for this, Well then Tonto read off some big questions

Tonto; Okay, did you ever consider anyone to be Zack's crush other than Wadi?

Thomas; I'm not the author, but I was given the answers. No, not really. Wadi had a pretty noticable crush on him when she appeared, and ever hear of _Stole a way into my heart _or something

Tonto; Stole is right, she took my credit card

Thomas; Again you mean Omnitrix's?

Tonto; Whistles like he saw nothing

Tonto; Does Zack have any more planned appearances after 10 new keys?

Thomas; Not anything big, but in the last one hope is alive for everyone to get big

Tonto; Especcially me! Also where are Doc and Doyle?

Thomas; Doyle wasn't revealed as Zack's uncle when I started working on it, and Doc, well I don't know why I decided to lock him in the dark abyss like Grandpa Max, Jackie Chan, Henri, Wadi, now Doyle, Johnny Test and several others. They will appear soon though

Tonto; Is it true you have been going to other realms?

Thomas; Well I have tried, and I have appeared in JKtheLemonking's Heroes of Amity Park, Omnitrix the First's Alien Fighters Royal, NinetailsGirl09's One Whacked up adventure and am currently negotiating with SacredKeybearer66 for all of Greenia to guest star in his solo story. Zack follows that as a nano in Whacked up, and one of the people coming with me to guest star. Not you at the moment Tonto, your of another realm. AnywayAll are more of alternate portrayals, slightly adjusted by the one writing them.

Tonto; My head hurts...., and how does Zack being Kur tigh in

Thomas; Sort of the powers he had vs Zack Monday

Tonto; Speaking of, what does this mirror do ( Mirror glows, Thomas warps away)

Tonto; Uh, did I do something bad

Otnot; I am free, the king of evil. Come out my minions ( Evil heroes come out)

Tonto; Gulp........


	3. A past Sumdac Saturday dream vs Naga

A dream of two

" Come"

Waking, the eight year old form of Sari stumbled up from the ground. Everything was like it was stuck in a dust stormShe was a red head, maroon eyes and tan skin. Next to her was a boy with tan skin and black and white hair.

" Who are you" Sari asked.

" Zak" he answered. But then the dust that had blocked their sight was lifted, revealing something that looked half snake and half human.

" Naga!" Zak said angirly.

" Yes. I have used the powers of darkness. Your souls are strong, but join me. With the youth with power over cryptids, and over machines, the reign of humans is at an end.

" You do realize I am the only human left on my world, snake brain" Sari said with anger.

" And why would I do that!" Zak said.

" Then their is only one thing to do, dark powers fuse Omega Supreme and the regular body of Kur. Even with your combined power, you will fail" Naga said vanishing. Then Sari was surprised as a keyblade formed in her hands, as did the claw in Zaks. Then rising from a crack in the earth, a giant rock like hand appeared. Pulling itself out, was a fusion of Kur and Omega Supreme. Its Arms were like Omega Supremes, with Kur's torso and many heads.

" What" Zak said as it stepped down with force trying to squash them. Avoiding it Sari leapt and fired a power orb at it as did a burst of orange energy at the monstrosity. Then claw met key and sent the behemoth into darkness.

" You have passed, now obey the Nagas" Naga said as dark energy shocked them. Struggling, they fell to the ground on arms and legs, being shocked with pain. But in both of their minds....

" Zak, you did a good job" his mother Drew said encouragily.

" Never forget, we love you" his father Doc said hand on his shoulder.

And with Sari

" My dad" she said, crying. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, Thomas's.

" Sari, I know how hard it is to lose friends, push on. That is what makes us strong" he said as she stopped sniffling.

End dreams

" What" Naga said as the power failed to affect the two. Pointing their weapons at Naga, orange and blue energy struck her, blowing her into darkness.

End the battle dream

" Wha, Naga, girl, kur, ah" Zak said waking up.

" We heada daid" Fiskerton said worried.

" It, was just a dream, I think"


	4. Past DoofemSmirtz and the nega Zak,sorta

In a evil lair ( I am taking some idea off the pictures and visions of Kur rising part 1) This occured long in the past before Zak Monday returned

"MUWAHHHHAAA" Doofemsmirtz laughed evilly. " Soon I will have my ultimateinator. And now for the items I need" he said then looking at the list again. " Wha, a evilly charged Zak Saturday battery" he said worried. And well, Zak is..."

Meanwhile

"Zak, did you mow the lawn without being asked" Drew told him sweetly. " Oh, such a good boy and defiantly not evil"

Back to it

"That defiantly won't work." he mumbled to himself. Then a large robot said.

"Why don't you use that rebuilt dimmensional link thingy and travel to a dimension with a evil Zak Saturday"

"Good thinking Norm, and I have such a device. And now, to power my evil kur battery, of doom" he laughed as he warped to an alternate dimension.

" This won't end well" Norm noted

In the alternate dimension with a apolitical Zak

Doofemsmirtz landed in a dimension with a lot of smoking building. Flags of a older Zak were everywhere, and hundreds of soldier Bigfoot's were patrolling the ruined city.

"Oh, a evil emperor, good job" he complimented. He was in his cyber armor with several inators, the evil kur battery and jumper cables on his back and a staff of Cortosis in hand.

"Go Gorrilla suit inator" he chuckled evilly as a gorilla suit popped into existence and covered him. It also smelled like a bigfoot.

"This will work, yes" he chuckled jumping down and sneaking off to the palace.

Meanwhile

"Ah, I love the smell of burnt humans in the morning" the evil Zak said staring into the sunset. "But I still can have more power" he said to himself sneaking into a hidden room. What he really thought was his brilliant idea, was about to change things.

Doofemsmirtz had snuck into the palace, and soon found his way into the royal bed room. He then saw Zak staring into the sunset.

"Go" he called as the suit dissapeared and the jumper cables surrounded Zak. As he struggled he activated the power drain, but then it went up in smoke.

"huh" he called. Then the Zak turned, this was a good Zak.

"What, my calculations told me this was a evil Zak universe."

The Zak seemed to find it amusing. " Silly man, what you don't realize was that my good self was locked up by the evil power. But I managed to fix it, call it divide and conquer.

"Huh" he said confused as Wadi walked in.

"She is supposed to be dead?"

"Again, I divided the power in me between myself and Wadi" Zak began.

"And now, the power and thus the dark influence is balanced in between us" Wadi finished before they both drew out claws.

"Fire the go away inator" he said pressing a button on his armor, firing a laser at the two who leapt out of the way.

"Grr, Dance inator" he said firing more lasers.

"Rope inator"

"Culture eradicator inator"

"Storm inator"

"Dimmension rip inator" he said as all the lasers missed the two.

" Try this" they yelled as blasts of kur energy struck him, sending him flying out the window.

"Bigfoots, destroy him" Zak yelled as the army surrouned him.

"I am leaving now" he yelled warping away.

"Darn" Wadi yelled. " But thanks for saving me Zak, I always knew the good inside you would be freed" she said sweetly.

"I only wish I can fix the damage" Zak sighed.

"But at least the both of us are now Immortal" she said nicely, kissing him as Zak blushed.

And in loony tune fashion

"DaDaDaDA Ble Ble Ble de De" Doofemsmirtz said in the giant hole thing before a blast of orange energy pushed him out into the front of it.

"That's all folks, for now" Wadi winked with Zak nodding in agreemnent


	5. The army of copies

After 10 new keys ( I got some ideas from both Omnitrix1 and SacredKeyblade66's messages. I'm a bit out of ideas for X over at the moment) this came after the battle between Seras and Valdimort

A dark portal opens and Zak monday runs out. As it closed, he heard his families angry shouting.

"Okay, I need a new plan. Obviously I can't just kill my good alternate weakling" he sighed. But then a dark thought came to him.

Meanwhile

"Hey, go long Omi" his returned friend Raimundo yelled as he tossed a frisbee at Omi. Grabbing it in Mid air, he laughed before from below him the sand shaked and a muscular cowboy grabbed the frisbee. As the tree xalion dragons played, Kimiko, Jade and Gwen relaxed under umbrellas. In the water Dani, Kiki, Ben, Zak and Wadi splashed around. Now that some of the captured heroes returned, Thomas had given several of them some time off on one of Greenia's many beaches. Seras and Aelita were standing in as life guards though.

"This is the life, not a care in the world. I feel perfectly fin leaving the temple unguarded" Omi laughed. If only he knew what was going to happen. Then in the water some wierd things began to happen. A whirlpool opened up right under the children.

"Going Ghost" Dani said going Ghost and flying out before blasting the whirlpool with ice, but the ice evaporated as it came out.

"Jetray" Ben said hitting the omnitrix.

"Jetray, no Stinkfly" he said scared as the bug was pulled below.

"Wha, XLR8, Grey Matter, Upgrade" ben said in succession as the omnitrix failed. In a quick flash of light Seras warped them out of the water.

"That was wierd, and that's saying something" Ben panted.

"Does that always happen" Wadi asked worried.

"No, and somehow both Dani's and Ben's powers went bonkers" Seras said worried. To add to the problem, there weren't that many heroes around. Thomas, Drew, Doc, Doyle, Master Fung, Dojo Urlich, Yumi, Odd and Jackie were out working on a dispute between the humans and dwarves, Sari and Ashoka were out at Olypmus Colloseum being trained by Phil and competing against each other in a few cups, and Sarah, James, Henri, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Candace, the reformed Dr. Doofemsirtz, Komodo, Zon, Fiskerton, Uncle, the maximals, Susan, Mary and Johnny were out as well to help out in Iron Town, where tensions were still high. And Jaden, he left a long time ago with his friends on some far fetched quest.

Meanwhile

"Neos"

"Dark Magician"

"Space slam"

"Dark Magic Attack"

Back to them

"Why is the matter going more wonk then a crazy coon with a concussion" Clay asked. Then a burst of green energy blasted him from behind. Standing behind him was Zak Monday.

"I'm back, did you miss me" he said with the fang he had regained.

"How did you escape your prison" Omi said angirly.

"Don't leave those Yo Yo's of your lying around, I can get them" he laughed.

"He must have gotten into the Ying Yang world" Kimiko said worried as the others got out any thing they had to face them.

"Oh, but I'm not here alone, for I also borrowed the Slaveinator 2000. Why it can't work on good people, on them it worked fine" Zak monday laughed as evil versions of each of the heroes walked out towards them.

"As uncle would say, AYAHHH" Jade said with a wierd accent. Then the two groups attacked.

"Going Hero" Ben said as he charged at his counterpart, whose shirt was inversed in color.

"Chromostone" Ben said turning into the alien before blasting into the copy.

"Quad-crusher" he said going his evil Fourarms and grabbing Ben before Punching him and sending him flying.

"Jetray" Ben said regaining air. Then he fired lasers into Quad-Crusher. As the evil alien was pushed back he went into another alien.

"Frost phantom" he said going into evil Big Chill. Flying at Ben he went intangible and avoided the lasers before freezing the wings of Jetray. As Ben fell, he turned into another alien.

"Diamondhead" he said as a crystal platform raised up and then with it he lunged at Frost Phantom and with the crystal arm sword sliced him across the wings.

"Puke cannon" he said going into evil Upchuck. Bouncing up he spat out blasts of acid. Striking a crystal wall, they melted through and another struck Ben repetitively.

"Grey Matter" Ben said getting out of firing range and crawling along the crystal he leapt at Puke Cannon and locked his mouth shut. As the alien tried to blast him with acid, it backfired casting an explosion from inside of Puke Cannon.

"Fire-Fiend" he said going evil Heatblast and burned Grey Matter off. Ben then jumped around trying to shake off the flames before turning into Brainstorm and charging at the evil Ben.

"Hey faker" Dani yelled as her inversed unformed copy. "Can you handle this" she said blasting her.

"I will not let my master down. I will destroy you if it means my death, I'm a clone so I mean nothing except as a tool" the copy said before blasting pink ghost energy at Dani.

"What form of Dani Phantom says that" Dani laughed before sending a blast of ghost energy from her feet into the copy. Growling the copy then multiplied around Dani, and fired into her. Turning human she dropped out the way as the blasts struck the others and blasted the copy out of the sky as Dani froze her, but then the copy burned through the ice with fiery fists.

"Neat" Dani admitted before attacking once more

"Can't touch me" Jade taunted moving with rapid motions with her talismans around her duplicate, with no visible differences.

"You twit, you and your childish acts of tauntment can't phase me in the slightest proportion" the duplicate said in an english accent before using her monkey talisman to turn into a Giant Squid and grabbed Jade and tossed her skyward before the good jade blasted her with pig talisman heat vision, that was met with the same. Jumping down and with the Ox, she smashed the squid into the ground before throwing her upwards and flew into it. As the duplicate turned back to normal she started a slap fight with the other Jade before heat vision struck again.

"Be gone human" the black wearing and tech superior minded Aelita yelled blasting her good side with black energy fields.

"Do you have this faker" Aelita said summoning her keyblade and slashed into her copy. Growling the copy said something.

"Who needs magic, science will conquer all" and with that she sang and lasers began appearing and tried to strike Aeltia.

"I hope this works, Triplicate" Aelita cried as she split into three and out of the laser's path. Smirking she summoned a power orb in each copies hand and fired them at the evil looking almost Xana copy of her.

"And who needs love anywho" the evil one laughed.

"Well, I happen to like my Jeremy, don't know about yours?"

"I deleted that moron a long time ago"

"GAWAHHHHHHH" the anti Kiki, who was half Gorilla beated on her chest before smashing into the earth and launching a powerful earthquake.

"That is tough No Ny Da" Kiki said balancing on top of its head after avoiding the quake. As it lifted its fist to slap her she jumped away allowing the behemoth to strike itself. As it stumbled daised Kiki used her Tambourine to send it flying, but it came back like a reflected tennis ball. Avoiding the evil of her, Kiki kicked it in the face rappidly before it grabbed her by her ankles and tossed her away. Seeing this while dueling against the evil Ben, Ben turned into Jetray and flew after her. Grabbing her he steadied her.

"Thanks" she said sweetly with a peck to the cheek.

"Good, now I have a evil Ben coming at me" he said seeing the copy of him as Fly-phibian coming at him. With a nod he tossed Kiki at her evil self while flying at his evil self.

"Releasing control level to 3" the evil Seras said sounding like Alcurd dueling Seras with Seras's keyblade against one resembling Vanitas's. Pushing her against the sea, the copy sent a burst of dark power into Seras, who sliced it with her keyblade before her keyblade's rose shot a burst of fire into the faker. As she crossed her arms to endure it, she sent a slash of energy ice into the good Seras. Freezing Seras in a huge block of ice, she then began charging dark power,but then the fire within good Seras burnt through the ice and the shards began shooting into the darkness, causing a inplosion. Taking her chance Seras blasted a beam of light from her keyblade into the dark Seras, causing the faker to fall and spasm.

"Your going home" Zak said dueling with his evil copy.

"Sure, not" he countered striking Zak rappidly, Then he slashed the claw out of Zak's hands and sent it crashing against the ground. Running Zak tried to get it, but Zak Monday pushed the fang into it holding it down while a soul eater formed in his hand. But unknown to Zak Monday, a hero was flying from behind and struck him in the back, sending him flying. Turning he saw Waspinator, but this one was muscular with a mustache.

"Good evening, I am Wasp Man" he said sounding tough, somewhere between Wondisimo from Fairy Odd Parents and Optimus from G1. Then with a blaster in his hand, he opened a portal back to the smoke realm. As the vortex opened Zak Monday was sucked in, then the evil copies of Kiki, Dani and Seras. However Evil Ben was still there.

"Black Hole gonna give you a whole lotta payback" he said turning into the evil Alien X.

"NO" Ben said scared. Thomas had told him quite well why he LOCKED the alien away in the watch. Then the evil Alien X raised his hand and reality began to fade out of existance.

"AH" Dani screamed as her appearance began flashing between her and her clone template Danny Phantom.

"Ahhh" Seras screamed grasping the ground of her eyes and fangs began shifting from human to vampire and back again.

"AHHH" Ben said as the watch began flikering in and out of existance.

"Ohh Ohh Haa Ha ahh" Kiki cried as she began morphing from girl to golden lion tamarin constantly

"Ayaa, not this again. I sound like Uncle" Jade cried. Then the alien X froze. Taking the chance, Waspman flew at it, tossing them both into the vortex as it closed. The damage soon disspeared.

"Do you think Thomas will belive us" Seras said checking her fangs to check they still were there.

"Oh Yes I do" Thomas said warping in with the other heroes.

"Why didn't you help us" Omi said angry.

"Two reasons, one I was far away trying to keep Dwarf and former empire humans from killing each other, and also I knew that if this happened, I needed to keep a good amount of heroes as possible away to prevent more evil copies of heroes."

"You have a point there Thomas" Seras noted. Then she caught a whisper between Kimiko and Raimondo. Eyes glowing more red then normal her keyblade appeared to them. She then chased after the two.

"Wonder what that was about?" Thomas asked.

"Who knows, maybe something in that heroes tabloid" Henri said handing Thomas the Heroes tabloid. Seeing the article, Thomas warped off with Sari, Ashoka and Aelita as Seras caught up with the two gossipers.

"Really, what did they say?" Ben asked. Then they saw the article......

(I will let you ponder what it says for now)


	6. Past, forming the Kur battery

Kur Battery ( I got an idea for this from .com/art/Ben-10-vs-Zak-Saturday-142238992 )

in Danville

Dr. Doofensmirtz ran out of a portal, panting and sealed it quickly.

"So, how was it?"

"Norm, remind me why I chose the dimmensions of Darth Saturday, would you?"

"You need a dark kur energy sample to power the Kur battery. With the Kur battery controlling the heartless, plus your battery with the powers of two princesses of heart that you sampled off them, (They are okay, and they didn't lose their powers, it was a drain of a large amount of light energy and it regenerated shortly afterwards) and the Te Xuan Ze battery, that you don't have at all to increase their power.

"Wait, norm give me a minute...."

1 minute later

"I fixed the problem! By using the inherent darkness in Kur, I now can drain the energy out of my dimmensions Zak!" he cheered.

"Norm, prepare the portal to Cryptonia.!"

In Cryptonia ( This is before the season 2 finale)

"Drew, why did we bring along her" Doyle said motioning to Wadi " Won't that _distract_ Zak?"

"Uncle Doyle!" Zak said blushing. Wadi just laughed.

"Maboul asked us to watch her, and we are not allowed to bring him near the Tiger again" Drew said laughing " so instead we have to look around for problamatic human cryptid issues" but unknown to them....

"Albedo, I need you to capture Zak Saturday, fail in doing so someone important to him" Doofemsmirtz discused with the red and white Ben copy. Bowing he turned into Big Chill and flew up.

"Hey, there's the, AH" Zak yelled as a unseen force grabbed his leg and started dragging him through the ship. Surprised Doc grabbed hold of him and pulled Zak out, but his belt was gone and he barely caught his pants.

"Hey, I didn't do it this time" Wadi joked before Big chill popped out.

"Give me the boy, humans!" it said as he sealed a dark barrier around him and Zak.

"What do you want with me!" Zak said taking his claw out, but still one hand on his pants.

"The good doctor has a battery to fill, and guess what, your the battery recharger!" he said before a storm of ice flew at Zak, who rolled out of the way and sent the claw around the giant ice moth, tying him up. Then all of a sudden Zak collapsed.

"That works" Albedo said turning back to normal and taking Zak over his shoulder before opening a dark portal. Walking away, he didn't notice the barriers fade and a blast of fire strike him in the back knocking him away into the portal but leaving Zak behind. His family ran to him.

"ZAK!"

(In a darkish dream state)

"Hello, anyone" Zak called in his dream. Walking he came into a palace, and saw someone.

"Hey mister can you help me?"

"No, human" he said. Gasping Zak backed away as he saw it was a darker him. This Zak then took out his claw and sliced him down.

"Fear the power, of Kur!!"

(end)\

"AH" Zak yelled getting up, in a nice warm bed.

"Zak, your alright. You fainted fighting that moth, thing" Wadi said sweatly.

"That, thing seemed to be some sort of half man half cryptid, able to change form at will" Drew observed. Then a horrid red beeping was herd.

"Ugh, what now. Zak, I have to help you father and Doyle at the Bridge, Wadi make sure he doesn't move" and she left.

"Wadi" she turned.

"I had a weird dream when I was knocked out. I saw, some sort of..

But as he was talking

"Ugh, if you have to do something, do it yourself" Doofemsmirtz complained as he crawled through one of the Air ships ventalition chutes. His vulture droids were occupying the parents, so now it was time to strike. Reaching the point as Zak was talking, he kicked the vent open and lunged out, grabbing Wadi and holding her against his chest.

"Hey, who the heck are you" Zak said getting up with his claw, and a new belt.

"Now, is that a way to greet a negociator. Its simple really" and he pressed a button causing a giant battery charger looking thing to appear, with a battery " get on that, or your girlfriend gets a nice stay in the realm of darkness" and he opened a portal to prompt him.

"No, don't" Zak yelled. He dropped the claw, and head down got in the charger.

"What do you want?"

"Bah, you know you remind me of that Sari brat and that Ben Ten tons of pain person. I really hope not, cause some of us though what that means. Now step into the battery charger, because I am not risking the nega dimmension again"

"Wha"

"Now, mr power over monsters, its time to say hello to, uh saying......"

"Hello, battery number two" Doofemsmirtz laughed sort of exasperated from trying to re catch himself as he flipped a lever. Zak yelled with pain as the machine began sucking out Kur energy and filled the battery. Still holding Wadi in a headlock, the machine was at 95% when.

"Zak, I got some chicken noodle soup, your father fixed the problem and, WHAT" Drew said dropping the soup as she saw what was happening. The process was complete and Zak fell cold on the floor as the battery warped onto him as a backpack and he ran out another door.

"He, he held me hostage, unless Zak cooperated" Wadi said sadly. With an angry expression, Drew drew out the fire sword.

"Wadi, get Zak back in bed, I'll handle that JERK!" and she ran after him

On top of the air ship

Now as Doofemsmirtz looked as though he was home free, a blast of fire came narrowly close. Turning he saw Drew, now really, really angry.

"What did you do to him" she yelled. But calmy Doofemsmirtz summoned his suit of cyber armor, sending his battery to safety and forming his cortosis staff, now fire proff.

"You mean IT. As I, a card carrying member of the anti non human organization, and proud evil Dr have a plot beyond your feeble mind I needed the dark powers in your son, for my ultimate plan"

"IT, IT! Did you just call him that! And what do you mean by that!"

"Yes, yes I did" he taunted before Drew angrily attacked him. Nimbly he avoided the swipe before clashing his staff into the sword repitivly before knocking it into the ship, tip first.

"Says the mother, of KUR" he laughed before jumping into a ship overhead and flew away.

"Zak, is Kur?" Drew said shocked to herself. She then decided not to tell him, saying to herself

"Well, maybe we can turn that into a good thing"


	7. What if Zak became Evil

Now, for a what if, a very bloody what if. This is only speculation, and it is not canon

Now, as Dr. Doofemsmirtz was trying to get a battery powered by kur energy, this sample from Zak had to be evil?

So what would of happened if he had just used that evilinator thing he had that he used to try to make Perry Evil?

In a possible way the worlds could have flowed, Cryptonia

"Gwarrah, let me go" Zak yelled struggling against the robotic arms of General Grievous. Darth Julian and Durza were also here with him as back Dr. Doofemsmirtz picked up his corruptinator ray.

"Now, prepare for a love of dark things!" he laughed before blasting Zak in a long ray of black light, causing him to slowly corrupt. Then a blast of blue fire flew out of nowhere striking Dr. Doofemsmirtz. He stumbled back, his jacket singed

"Give Zak back!" Drew yelled as she and the rest of the family stood to confront them. But then a massive explosion occured

Later in Greenia

A loud noise perseeded a small fighter landing, with Thomas, Seras, Ben and Omi standing ready to fight. Then out of it came Dr. Doofemsmirtz.

"HELP! I did something, something terrible!" he cried, groveling at their knees.

"Should I kick his butt" Ben asked.

"K, Kur"

"Did you just say Kur, as in the one in Cryptonia?" Thomas said stepping back in shock.

"Yes, I sort of, well he''s back, and evil!"

"Kur was always evil. I read tablets saying that its was destroyed long ago, for its ability to control cryptids"

"Yes, but it had been reincarnated into a young boy, Zak Saturday...." Doofemsmirtz began as Rattrap walked by.

"Zak Saturday is Kur, never would of guessed" he mumbled.

"Wait, he knows..." Doofemsmirtz began.

"Continue with the explanation Hienz, or I'll have to let Seras take care of you" Thomas threatened.

"Okay, Okay! I needed a battery of Kur darkness to power my machine and I made a corruptinator to make Zak evil. However, it worked too well. This evil creature has control of all of the heartless on Cryptonia, perfectly too and killed not only his family, but virtually every human on the world as well as Durza, General Grievous and Darth Julian!" and he presented Durza's sword, Julians chest armor and Grievous's severed hand and mask as evidence.

"What were you thinking!" Thomas yelled " Barzul"

"Save the dwarf speak for later, and he has my main ship. If he builds more based on it, this will spread to other worlds, oh I am so sorry please, fix my mistake" and he fell, dead to a giant slash mark on his back. They all stepped back in shock.

"Thomas, exactly how does one boy do all of that?" Ben said scared.

"Kur can control cryptids, and that world had a lot of them. Now, that world is his" Thomas said sadly.

"So, why don't we give the twerp a spanking, or something" Seras suggested. Thomas slapped his head in annoyance.

"Seras, tell me what a cryptid is?"

"A creature undocumented by science"

"And what does that include"

"Lets see, Bigfoot, Nessie, Aliens, Vampires, oh I see what you mean by that" Seras acnowledged.

"You and Ben can't get anywhere near that, boy thing or else you could end up under his control" Thomas said worried. " And Kiki too, half monkey half girls will also be at risk"

"So, how can you, me, the maximals, Gwen, Sarah, James, the Test twins and Jade defeat an army." Omi panicked. Then Jade ran in.

"Thomas, something has happened, 5 worlds just dissapeared."

"What" Thomas yelled, eyes wide. Ben though that was the closest to panicing Thomas was showing. Running to the command center, Jade and Sarah were shown with Ed, Double D, Juniper Lee, Ray Ray, Remenesse, Alex Russo, Skipper and the other penguins.

"What just happened!" Seras said shocked.

"Some giant army invaded our worlds" Double D explained. "We, may be the only survivors!"

"Some freakazoid just came in and trashed the place, he even somehow opened the keyhole you locked" Skipper explained.

"What! That's impossible!" Thomas said in panic.

"Who did this?" Ben demanded. Kowalski looked through his notes.

"Our worlds were all attacked at the exact same time, approximatly 10 minutes ago, and overrun 6 minutes ago. The leader spearheaded the attack on our world before going to the others. He called himself, Kur" they all gasped.

"This Kur took control of my family, the shapeshifter tribe, I only got out because of being half human" Remenesee cried " even my mom, who I found a soul stone necklace for was under his control" Seras grasped her soul stone and shivered.

"My friend Lila was also possessed by the same thing, and all of the monsters too" June said head down. "He took them, and added them to his forces.

"Thomas, this thing is beeping" Sarah said looking at the computer. "Something about a Alegesia being attacked, and also Warriors Forest"

"No, not Alegesia" Thomas panicked. He opened a portal, but as he did a dark portal formed and overwhealmed it, the kind that occured in destroyed worlds. There Eragon, Arya, Firestar and a blind gray kit tumbled out.

"What just happened, Saphira just attacked me. Her eyes, were orange" Thomas heard Eragon mumble. They got up and look confused at everyone and everything.

"I won't do introductions now" Thomas said briskly. "Eragon Bromson, Arya Izalanzadidaughter, Firestar we need you to help us stop this"

"Wait, Bromson?" Eragon said shocked.

"You didn't know" Thomas said shocked. Shaking his head he turned. " You three, myself, Omi, Gwen, The maximals, Ed, June, Remenesse, the penguins, and Alex are going to stop this, now. We must also pick up Sari and a force of Autobots for this job"

"I'm with you Thomas" Ed said as a light covered him. Flash and he was garbed as Luthor!

"Same here" June nodded cracking her knuckles.

"Three" Remensee agreed with them with determination.

"This is wierd, but okay" Eragon nodded as did Arya.

Firestar Mewed, but to Thomas it sounded like yes

"Hey, what about us" Ben complained, with Seras and Kiki.

"You know full why" Thomas said annoyed. " Send any more heroes to our aid if they are attacked" and he opened a portal. Knodding they all stepped through it to confront this once and for all.

In Cryptonia

The world was no longer like a normalish earth world, but now it was lush and green, as if humans never existed. However dominating the world was a giant castle, the castle of kur. It had a giant hamper for hundreds of invading vessels, and arments stolen from the worlds, millitants included. Monsters of all shapes and sized, vampires from the vampiric woods, magical creatures from Orchid bay and Dragons from Alegesia as well as Wer Cats, Urgals and the Shrrg, Nagra, Fanghur, Urzhad and Feldonost from the Beors were among them. And sitting on a throne was Kur himself.

"So, what world should be next. Now that I have fully restocked, we can go back to the world conquering. What about that Mew City, Chedar appartments and Townsville, yeah that will work" he darkly mumbled.

"You have bidding my lord" a controlled Nar Gharzog bowed.

"Yes, ready another invasion. If this keeps up, I will have destroyed 10 other human infested worlds by lunch" bowing the giant kull lumbered away. Laughing, the evil boy reviewed his forces, 4 dragons, one unhatched egg, 1000 Fanghur, 6000 Nagras, 4000 Shrrg, 2000 Urzhads, 10000 Feldunosts, 12000 Urgals, 1000 of them Kull, 5000 Vampires, 200000 magic creatures and add that to the 200000000 cryptids he already had and the 2 million heartless, who could stand against him. But from far below in the woods, the hero force landed.

"So, what are we doing, I am confused" Eragon said, admiring the blue sword, Brisingr Thomas gave him.

"Find a human boy, black and white hair, and destroy him" Thomas told them.

"As in, kill him?" Sari said confused.

"Do you see the carnage" Thomas said looking around. "If he isn't stopped, all of the worlds will be his. I don't like this more than you, but 1 life is not worth a dimmension's worth" sighing the rest of them began to sneak through the trees, towards the palace. Then with a signal, they attacked the forces below.

Arya was confronted by a controlled legion of Urgals. Jumping over them she be headed each and everyone before a loud scream hit her mind. It was a flock of wind vipers, or Fanghur and they were flying at her, but a sword sliced them in two. Arya then saw Ed. He nodded and they went back into the fight.

June was grappeling with a controlled Edward cullen. Remenesse had asked that if they fought any of her covent, to just knock them out, and Thomas agreed and also had that applied to any familiar thing they fought. With an effort, she heaved him off and muttered a spell, binding him in chains of light. Nodding she left the struggeling vampire and then punched at a giant bear, the Urzhad.

Ed charged through heartless like cheese cake, before a torrent of fire struck him from behind. Turning he saw Saphira, and she was attacking. Determined he jumped over onto her back spikes before pulling on them, flipping her onto her belly before he tossed her into the wall. Her head spikes, as well as her tail spikes were stuck in the rock, trapping her.

"Pitiful" Kur said watching the whole fight. Then snapping his fingers, the full force of heartless appeared, and swarming they drove the heroes back. But a shadowy figure was sneaking behind him.

"This isn't good" Skipper said behind a rock, with the other penguins. Rico spat up a bomb and tossed it into the armed forces attacking them.

"You think" Sari mumbled, using her key to repair a damaged Optimus prime, with the rest of the Maximals and the other 9 Autobots firing into the army.

"We need help" Thomas admitted, and then a droid ship appeared in the distance.

"What, oh that's just prime" Optimus Primal sighed. But the droids landed on the opposite side, and out of it came a legion of droids, led by Count Douko and 3 tarantulas led by Tigerstar in a physical form.

"Tigerstar, what's he doing here, he's dead?" Firestar thought. Then the droids opened fire, at the army opposing them. Dokkou leapt over a darkside before cutting it in half and sliced through a few magical creatures. Taking the chance the forces pushed together.

"Why are you helping us" Thomas asked him politely while they were back to back surrounded by snarling horse sized boars, the Nagra.

"Simple, Kur is more of a threat. So we agreed to send a force for this temporary truce" the count told him.

"I see you still have a bit of Jedi, then" Thomas smirked before they charged into the heartless forces.

"What, more of those human things" Kur sighed. Then he heard a rusling. Behind him was Jade, with the talismans, Omi, Eragon and Sari.

"I don't have time for pitiful things like you" Kur growled before he sent a burst of orange energy at them. They rolled out of the way before they sent a blast of water, laser vision, brisingr and a power orb at him, but the orange energy blocked it. Then he shot a blast of orange lightning at Jade, but Omi took the hit. He fell down, and electricity coarsed across him.

"OMI!" Jade yelled shaking him.

"Jade, I, love, you..... Do not, mourn, me" and he died.

"YOU CREEP" Jade yelled angirly. Eragon and Sari stepped back, scared.

"And what are you supposed to do, wink me to death?" Kur joked. And then a glow surronded jade, the power of the Ben-Shui. She ran at Kur, and as a blast of orange energy blasted at her, she knocked it aside before punching him, sending him through the wall.

"What is she, a Kull in a girl?" Eragon mumbled as Jade continued punching him repitibly. Then a masked person jumped down from the shadows, and kissed Kur. A orange aura surrounded him, and the corrupting rays effects dissipated, the darkness flying into the sky. The heartless dissapeared, the people freed of the control.

"Why am I here, and what happened" Lila asked, she about to send June into a wall.

"_Eragon, why is your leg in my mouth?" _Saphira asked confused.

"How, did that happen?" Jade said angrily. The person then removed her black hood, revealing a tan girl with pale green eyes.

"Wadi, what did I do?" Zak said confused.

"Lets see, you destroyed 7 worlds, wiped out the humans on yours aside from Wadi, oh and you killed by boyfriend" Jade said angrily, her glow back. Turning aburtly, she picked up Omi's corpse and cried, tears covering him.

"Zak, I saw the darkness controlling you, it wasn't your fault" Wadi soothed.

"How can I fix, what I've done?"

Simple, Zak this was a what if, it never really happened. But Jade and that, power is possible

A tonto cartoon

Tonto's money

Omnitrix; ( Tonto in a buisness suit) Tonto, what is that for?"

Tonto; Simple, I am forming the IWHL

Omnitrix; ?

Tonto; The Inter Worldal Hockey League. And since I invested my 50 bucks in it, I earn 100 dollars a day. Wendy recomended it

Omnitrix; Curse you Inter world dating. com

Current teams * visits for games as a player, not native to world Destiny island keys players excluded

Greenia Guardians at Greenia Supersports dome GM Thomas

First Of line LW Sari C Omi RW Zak

Second OF Line LW Kiki C Ben RW Kiki

Third OF line LW Wadi C Urlich RW Johnny Test

Fourth Of Line LW Ferb C Phineas RW Isabella

First DF line Raimundo, Seras

Second DF line Clay, Aelita

Third DF line Odd, Kimiko

Goalie Owen

Destiny Island Keys at Olypmus Colloseum GM Philocetes ( PHIL)

First OF line LW Aladdin C Sora RW Herculeas

Second OF line LW Peter Pan C Roxas RW Riku

Third OF line LW Jack Sparrow C Namine RW Kairi

Fourth OF line LW Pumbba C Tidius RW Wakka

First DF line Goofy, Mulan

Second DF line Mickey, Leon

Third DF line Donald, Stitch

Goalie Cloud

Alegesia Shur'tugal At Alegesia Place Urubaen GM Eragon

First OF line LW Vanir C Eragon RW Albriech

Second OF line LW Baldor C Arya RW Roran

Third OF line LW Ash * C Orik RW Alex Storm *

Fourth OF line LW Nar Gharzog C Brock* RW Lucario *

First DF line Ashitaka*, San *

Second DF line Firestar *, Lionblaze *

Third DF line Remenesse * Garfield *

Goalie Jayfeather *

Peach Creek Powers at Scam Center Back of alleyway Peach Creek GM Double D

First OF line LW Blossom Z * C Ed RW Buttercup Z *

Second OF line LW Bubbles Z * C Juniper Lee * RW Sari *

Third OF line LW Johnny C Kevin RW Lila *

Fourth OF line LW Numbah 2 * C Mandy * RW Eddy

First DF line Bubbles*, Buttercup*

Second DF line Numbah 1* Numbah 4 *

Third OF line Rolf Numbah 5 *

Goalie Blossom *

Amity Park Specters Specter Center GM Danny

First OF line LW Kowalski * C Danny RW Private*

Second OF line LW Dani C Skipper * RW El Tigre *

Third OF Line LW Zim * C Jenny * RW Dash

Fourth OF line LW Rudy* C Snap * RW Quan

First DF line Eliza* Dagget *

Second DF line Aang * Toph *

Third DF line Katara* Socka *

Goalie Rico

Loony-Barbera Boomerangs Mega Toon Colloseum Loony Studios

First OF line LW Bam Bam (10) C Pebbles (10) RW Bugs

Second OF line LW Sylvester C Jerry RW Hong Kong Phoie

Third OF Line LW Tweety C Tom RW Daffy

Fourth OF line LW Barney C Fred RW George

FIrst DF Line Caveman, Roadrunner

Second DF line Wile E coyote, Tas

Third OF line Scooby, Shaggy

Goalie Cooper *


	8. Prequal Heartless Cryptid, Trans D War

Trans D war of the cryptids

Call this a prequel to the actions of my characters part in Heartless Cryptid by Order of the White knights

In another Zak dimmension

A bunyip, with glowing orange eyes scampered in the deserts of Austrailia, to find a large, bright glowing hole. And from it sprang someone. He had a white mask, with a cloak of blue.

"Greetings and Bienvenue" he smirked " Cryptonia. Ah how I love the smell of a tyrant Zak realm" and from behind him came a old, tall man with a round about beard and red robes, a tall, shining armored man with two different eye colors apon a red dragon, a tall man in red victorian attire and a fluffy hat with blood red eyes and a tall teenager with pale blond hair and a scar. His eyes were golden.

"Argost, why are we here again. This better be a good plan of yours, its not like we will achieve anything with this Zak's death" the teen huffed.

"Oh my lord Kronos I believe we'll gain a bit of insight. Morzan!" he instructed the man on the dragon " manipulate the memories of that Bunyip. Dokou, help him" he told the old man.

"Alucard, Kronos, we have a Kur to find"

In the main dimmension

Greenia

"Are you sure Zak isn't just making a mistake, when are their ever anomalies in the Dimmensions battleground" a boy sighed. He was young, looking around 4, but sounding much older. He had reddish brown hair and piercing red eyes. The area was brown, desolate and filled with auroras

"If Zak thinks so, we should check it" a older guy replied. He was tall, with red hair and green eyes.

"Remind me why your here, its not like you have any powers?" the boy commented.

"Someone has to watch your back, and everyone else is helping make sure that that Argost sighting isn't a bad omen" the older boy commented.

"Sure, just tell me if something spooks you" the younger boy grinned before running ahead.

"John, wait up. I can't run that fast" the older boy sighed " why'd I get stuck on Dhampir watch?"

"BOO" the older boy jumped and landed a few feet away.

"Got ya Frank" John grinned, showing off fangs. " Guess its not true I have no sense of humor"

"Don't do that" Frank sighed, before hearing a rustling. Then from the bushes came a legion of Nagas!

"Wait, what are those things" Frank said backing away a bit. John concentrated, and a starry blade formed to him, the keyblade Star Seeker.

"We claim this rock, in the name of our master, Kur" the lead naga hissed, as from a glowing hole behind them, a swarm of Kur controlled Yeti's and Popubawas swarmed into the new world, but their eyes glowed yellow

"Frank, run" John hissed.

"What, I can't leave you! Your mom will fry me, then have me for dinner!"

"Frank, just do it. Get help, take my Doduo" and from John's pocket came a pokeball. Tossing it, it glowed before a two headed ostrich like bird formed next to Frank.

"I'll be back" Frank promised before he sped away. John sighed, before charging at the nearest Naga

Back in Greenia

"HELP" Frank yelled, charging into Greenia square, passed the row of exotic houses.

"What is it" A older Zak and Wadi said getting up. Zak had a body like Doc's, but with a lighter skin tone, and his old hair duo, and minus the scar. The claw was attached to his side.

Wadi had a elegent purple dress with her brown hair flowing down the size. Her 3 month pregnency was barely noticable.

"We found a portal to another dimmension" Frank panted " And out of it came Nagas, and Yetis, and Popobawas. The Nagas said they served Kur."

"A dimmensional portal invasion, just what we need" Zak shook his head.

"Where's John?" Wadi asked worried.

"He stayed behind to hold him off.

"YOU LEFT A LITTLE KID ALONE AGAINST AN ARMY!" Wadi yelled.

"He told me to get help. He's good, but he can't beat an army" Frank admitted.

"Wadi, go try and call in some heroes, any that can be spared" Zak said briskly. "Frank, go make sure the Town defense system is initiated. Meanwhile" he stroked his chin "I'll go and join John, I have some "buisness" in the infinite woods to do"

Meanwhile

John was now avoiding a drop in from a controlled pack of Arabhar flying serpents. Quickly, he sliced one, but exhausted from taking out a Naga Phlanax, a Yeti Brigade and a group of controlled Skrees, he collapsed.

"And so ends a tale of a brat" the evil Kur crackled. He looked like the Zak here, except for a scar across his eye like Doc's, a pair of ivory claws on his wrists and wearing pitch dark cloths. He rose the Claw, now like a staff with a sharper end, and prepared to decapitate him, when a blue laser impacted him from out of nowhere. Jumping down was a short penguin with a iron wing. The wing was open slightly at then end.

"Rookie" John managed to say before passing out. Using his fleshy flipper, Rookie changed the flippers mode, from laser to transport. Blasting John, he was sent back to the town, as three other penguins appeared, a slightly taller one with a eyepatch, a really tall one with a swollen head and a scared one in between the last two in height.

"Okay, Rookie, Brainiac, Smasher" the eye patched one said strictly " commence, operation stop the evil Kur!"

"Yes sir General" they saluted. General removed his eye patch to unleash a laser eye, blasting a nearby Mothman. Rookie changed the wing to blade mode, and a sharp blade portruded out, witch he used to charge a group of pack of Flashlight frogs. Brainiac, the brained penguin levitated before a electric brain pulse fried a flock of Arabhar's while Smasher, the scared one spat out his two tounges and electrocuted a collum of Jackalopes before he coughed up, litteraly a battle axe and charged into the fray.

"Hey, don't hog the glory all to yourselves" a girl with a red jacket, pink undershirt and a long white skirt said flying in. Then focusing, she sent a blast of heat vision into the fray.

"Good form Bell" her mother, Blossom said flying in. She had a red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and a large red bow in her hair. Bell nodded and they flew into the fray.

"Hiyaa" a voice yelled from underneath a controlled Mongolian Death worm that was aboveground trying to eat Rookie. Then from below, a girl in a simple olive and dark green dress with a headband and tan skin, as well as blind eyes sent it flying with a stone volley.

"Nice job Tya"

" Hey uglies" a voice taunted from above a flock of Nagi Venti birds. Coming at them was a girl with a nice body and brown hair. She was flying in a broom stick in a green and red body suit with a red cape.

"Take this, heatblast" she grinned as her broom took a lava appearance. Flying in, she ignited a bird as from above a girl in a green tang top and black shorts with black hair and green eyes pounded into the others.

"Thanks Bliss!"

"Ah don't mention it Jen"

A controlled Man Cat was raising its paw, ready to crush a short haired red head in a black tang top and long pants. She growled, and struck it with her fists. A combination of fire sparks and static coarsed across it, causing it to fall. She then charged into a Naga formation, kicking their shields out of their hands before jabbing and smashing them to bits.

"Fear Arlea!" she narcisticly yelled before charging back into the fray.

"Beep beep" a pink haired girl with glasses and a blue jumper dress teased a force of Skunk apes. They hollered and charged at her, before from behind them a blue orb, a pistol blast and a blast of green ghostly energy struck them down, before the pink haired girl sent a flickering orb of pink into the last one.

"Nice distraction there Einette" a young tan girl with red hair, blue eyes and a yellow dress commented.

"But that power orb was so where it was at Sally" a alien with a steaming pistol, a cylinder against her purple dress, and chalky red skin with two large white and grey head tails commented to her friend.

"It sufficed Tisa, that's all that counts" a girl in a black and white suit with a armored shoulder plate and green goggles commented.

"Have a heart, Eppsa" Einette sighed

A boy with dark raven colored hair, elf ears and dark cloths was being pursued by a angry group of Atmospheric Jellyfish. He had a plan though, and as soon as he reached the cliff into the chaos he jumped, only to land on a red dragon as planned. Rising up from it was a red dragon and rider, similar to Morzan somewhat. The dragon opened its maw, and a torrent of flames melted down the invertibrates.

"Great work Uncle Murtagh, same to you Thorn" the boy said content before jumping back into the fray, with the dragon following them.

"Garrow, watch out!" his uncle yelled, but he quickly sliced apart the Jellyfish that would have ambushed him

In the chaos of battle, a small grey Tomcat had two keyblades, one fiery the other nature isc" spinning on his tail in a wheel of death. Charging through the army, he caught up with a tall woman in a white dress and pale, blond hair. Two white keyblades, one more silvery were in her hands and slicing the creatures around her.

"Like old times, eh Namine" the cat said telepathicly.

"Right Jayfeather!"

"Hmmph" Kur smirked, as he watched these strange heroes attack his forces.

"It doesn't matter, I have billions, they can't stop me" and then he heard a battle horn in the distance. Then another army of cryptids, this time glowing regular orange came charging at him, and leading the army was a nicer looking version of himself! The armies clashed, and the heroes withdrew as the battered remains of their foes were being driven back. A good Mkelo Membre slammed its tail into a line of Xing Xing's. A trio of Grassman and a few blue tigers slammed against what remained of the Naga forces. Chupacabras of both types together slammed into a giant Mongolian death worm. A group of Bigfoot collided into a legion of Mothmen, the quick creatures overwhealmed. From the lakes around, the neck of a few dozen Nessies hissed and swallowed Bunyip's, as a swarm of Thunderbirds slashed down Jellyfish. Good Bunyips, carried by a large flock of Jersey Devils rained down and dropped presents, bombs of greek fire, the green substance iginitng Skunk apes, River sprites, Death worms and hundreds other of the Kur force. Then the devil's took the sky fight, slashing a flock of Skrees. Then out of nowhere, the chariot that Kur stood on was slammed by a neck of the OgoPogo serpent, Kur tossed away as his Mkelo Membre chariot was shattered, and a force of Yetis controlled by the good smashed at the mounts

"Hold the line" Kur yelled, as from the heroes, fire and other ranged moves rained into the force like artillery fire.

"No, I'd leave now" Good Zak said as he flew in on a giant bird. It was brown, with a hairdo of red and yellow top feathers.

"Return Pidgeot" and the creature vanished as he landed against his counterpart and drew out his claw. They clashed, their claws smashing against the other. Good Zak then sent a ripple of orange energy at the other, but then a green static covered the other Zak. He hollered in pain, and fell. Standing behind him was V.V Argost, and a link of Devonian Annelids sucked the life out of the other Zak.

"ARGOST" Zak angirly growled.

"Yes, its nice to see you too" he laughed. "And now, as equals" before he glowed yellow. The cryptid forces remaining under his control surged, into a dark portal.

"Now, I have some, mining and cloning to do. Kronos is happy to have these new forces under his command" he said dissapearing, but not before a boy with pale blond hair and white, checkered cloths charged in after him.

"Ranpu!" Namine yelled to her son as he followed Argost, with the true lights flight keyblade, a grey silver one, in hand.

The battle was fierce (See the two in the cliffs above the sea in Avataria, the same place where Aang would have fought Ozai, where he fought with the powers of light against the powers of that dimmensions kur, trying to save a captured Kya. Then Argost blasted him, sending him into the sea. Then Aang, Ven, Katara and Tya had managed to get there, but for Ranpu, he is currently in the hospital, with broken bones across his arms, legs and a huge scar under his left eye. Next to him on the hospital bed sat his twin, Haku.

"ARGOST" she cried to the air " If I find you, you will pay!"


	9. The loss of heroes, the power of Wadi

The death of a hero

In Greenia 20 years in the future from Zak's battle with Monday

Everyone was pretty much mulling about like a regular day. But what would start as a good day, would end in tragedy.

"I don't know why, but something doesn't seem right" Drew, now older and with grandma hair, commented. Doc had passed away a year ago, still missed. Now she was patiently awaiting her first grandchild from Zak and Wadi, in about 6 months. Now what would happen to this child of kur, a question that had put off Zak and Wadi as parents for a long time. He wasn't the only parent who held back in question. Ben had a lot of testing done on the watch's effect on DNA, when other children of Omnitrix wielders started having strange conditions; Jen had ADHD while Shred developed aspergers. It was until a way to limit the risks had been found that he had a son, Ken, with Kiki

"Oh come on Mom, its not like there are really any villians still around" Zak lounged. "Be happy your grandkid gets to grow up so peacefully" Of course then, something crash landed in a meteor, cracking a hole in the bottom of Zak's pool.

"Oh come on!" Zak cried. Then out of the hole jumped a giant squid humanoid in red and gold armor.

"Uh, who are you?" Drew said as the giant drew a sword. Drew tried to grab hers, but a bant of arthritis stopped her

"I am the mighty Vilgax!"

"WHAT!" Zak immediatly drew his claw. "You were killed, twice!" Zak's eyes started to glow orange

"So, your the legendary Kur, Zak Saturday" Vilgax rose an eyebrow. "This should be fun!" he charged as his drones descended everywhere

In Xailon Temple

"Dojo, wake up you lazy gecko" Jade, now Omi's wife, demanded to the still same as ever lizard dragon.

"GECKO, DID YOU CALL ME A GECKO!" Dojo huffed, growing to full size. Jade wasn't phased.

"Yes, now can you save me 15% on car insurance?"

"Very funny!" it was then that a red headed man in black crashed through the temple.

"Johnny Hurricane!" Jade got into a karate stance.

"Uh, on second thought, I'll leave" Dojo slipped thought a hole in the flooring.

"Yes, it is I, the most loyal associate of the greatest power that the universe has ever seen" he gloated "And we're taking over" he snapped his fingers, as Jak Bots appeared behind him.

"But Jack Spicer is locked up in the prison world, and those bots were all taken apart!"

"Oh, really, then I'd guess these won't hurt at all" the robots flew at her with spinning saw blades. Jade charged at them, and activated the Ox talisman. She smashed a hole through one as another took its place.

"Ha ha ha" he gloated as Omi appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here, Johnny Typhoon!"

"Its Hurricane, for that, I will take care of you myself!" he shot a blast of fire out of his hands in a motion of his hands. Omi barely avoided the flames, that charred the entire hallway behind him.

"When did you become a fire bender?!"

"Oh, my master rewarded me, for 20 years of excellent chaos breeding!" and he blasted another fiery blast at Omi

In the Gazette

Sarah, a pretty 30 ish year old red headed woman, was going over the headlines for tomorrows paper, when her husband, the thin, blond James, came downstairs, followed by their children, the blond Liberty and red headed Frank

"Any scoops" Liberty asked her mom.

"No, that's the only problem with peacetime, there is never any good stories" Sarah sighed.

"Well, then let me fix that!" a voice said. Crashing through the roof was a rather round dog guy who wore a weird suit that made him look like the british flag.

"Uh, who are you?" James asked.

"Come on, you never heard of the mighty Pete, the scourge of Sora!"

"Uh, Pete??"

"I don't get no respect 'round here" he huffed. "And to think, me and Maleficent decided to join ol Kron Dome on our own 'cord" he sighed.

"Uh, bad cat" James chuckled.

"I'm a canine, thing. Oh, that's it, your gonna pay!" a bomb formed in his meaty hands, and he tossed it. It exploded, taking out a glass collection.

"OKAY, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Sarah yelled. Her family stepped back.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!"

"Oh boy!"

POW

In the virtual realm of Greenia

A dark, misty form ran through the circuits, wrecking survelince, destroying communication, ect ect

"Hey, stop" Megaman, the security program, yelled appearing in front of it. His wife Roll, as well as Rock and Winda their kids, surrounded the smoke being on all four sides. The mist morphed, turning into a giant eye thing.

"Programs, step back, I am the mighty XANA!"

"Wait, I thought Thomas deleted you?" Megaman said raising his arm blaster.

"Oh, there is so much going on, you wouldn't understand" and he morphed into the form of a black haired teen with a red and black body suit. Gaining a giant sword, he charged Megaman

A bit later

You can understand what then happened. Villains that had been taken care of decades ago had came out of nowhere and attacked Greenia! It wasn't pretty, wherever you were

"Master Fung, wake up!" Omi shook the body of his teacher as Raimundo and Clay battled a swarm of Xana's minions, Crabs and Creepers. Fung had been taken down by Johnny Hurricane, moments before he dissolved into yellow dust

"Omi, I hate to say this, but he's more gone then a pile of beef at a barbeque!" Clay said as he smashed a creepers head.

"NO!" Omi's hole marking tatoos on his head appeared and glowed, as the monsters were swamped by a massive tidal wave.

"WHOEVER REVIVED THESE THINGS WILL DIE, STARTING WITH THE FIRST VILLIAN I SEE!" it was then Jade was smashed from the sky by Dren. Omi jumped, caught her in mid air, and put her down on the ground.

"Thanks" she pecked him on the cheek. Omi nodded, before flying straight at Dren, feezing him in a block of ice.

Thomas meanwhile was forced back to back against his wife, Seras Victoria, as wave after wave of freak vampire, the kind Seras had fought in Hellsing, swarmed them. Dust billowed out everytime a key blade hit them, but Seras had to say something.

"This dust is different, then what normally occurs" she burnt one with a fire blast as she continued. "The dust seems to be disolving, and its yellow"

"It sort of, reminds me of what Percy said happened to his worlds monsters!" Thomas figured it out as he took out a wave of vampires.

"The ruler of these villains, must be from his world!"

Also during this, Ben had also been morning over a lost loved one, his Grandfather had just been sliced down by Vilgax, who he was now wrestling as Ultimate Humongosaur.

"When, did you get so strong, and for that matter, how are you still alive" he gritted.

"Why would I tell you, Tennyson. Soon, you will be dead, and then your miserable family..." he was cut off as he dissolved, from a pink, ring bell thing used by one of his wife friends, and resident of Greenia, Zoe.

"Thanks" he managed to say.

"Don't mention it, the others are in trouble, Kiki and Ken may be in danger" Ben had raced off towards them as XLR8

And, Zak of course, was battling the head honcho himself....

Zak fell down, his claw out of reach. A pale, college aged teen with a horrid scar and blond hair, and disturbing golden eyes, smiled evily.

"So, this is the best Kur can do. How pitiful, and Argost said he was so scared of you. You know, he's my minion now, all of the wonderful beings here are. Soon, all the universe will be mine!" he then blasted a lightning volt out of his hands, but a man with red hair intercepted the blast, and fell.

"DOYLE!" Zak yelled as his uncle fell, and his hand went limp.

"YOU, YOU, YOU!" Zak was glowing a horrible orange aura. Kronos raised an eyebrow, as Zak got up, and then a giant orange light illuminated the entire area. Zak was floating, his claw back in his hands, and he was all orange coated.

"Now, prepare to see the full power of Kur!" Zak yelled ,and bellowed like a berserker as he glided at Kronos. His sycthe appearing in his hands, the two weapons impacted, shaking the entire world. Zak extended his arms, as copies of him appeared all around Kronos.

"KUR CIRCLE!" and a 6 prone blast of kur energy shot straight into Kronos. He flew up, as the copies merged back into Zak, as he flew at Kronos.

"KUR SLAM!" Zak's hand seemed to be that of a orange power hammer, that slammed into Kronos, sending him into the dust. Zak landed, but then held his head as he fell, out cold. Kronos, pushed himself up.

"Hmm, impressive, but still" he rose his syche, only for a blast of fire to hit him, and bounce off. Wadi, with her mother in law's fire sword, ran to help Zak, her 3 months pregnancy a bit noticable. Kronos shook it off, as Wadi took his claw.

"Fool, you can't help him, your nothing but a damsel in distress for him to die trying to save" Kronos smiled evily. It was then that the claw started to glow a faint orange, as did Wadi. Kronos smirk fainted.

"They say that if you spend enough time with someone, a bit of that person will rub off, let's see if that's true" Wadi vanished in a flash of orange light, but to appear behind Kronos and wacked him backside the head. Kronos stumbled a bit, as with both the claw and the fire sword, Wadi sent two different energies at Kronos.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, GO OTNOT SHIELD!" a dark wielder of the omnitrix appeared, and took the blast, as he dissolved.

"Coward!"

"DO NOT CALL ME A COWARD" he blasted her with force lightning. Wadi used the fire sword to block it, and the sword was wreched out of her hands by the excess power.

"I work with my minions like a game of chess. I let some perish, but they do come back, however, so I can gain. Face it, your entire universe is doomed to my rule! Resistance, will only prolong the doom to come" he vanished in a dark portal, as did the rest of his forces.


	10. The secret agent's mission

On the Saturday Blimp

A quiet set of feet were creeping through the ship's many corridors, avoiding any and all sensors. Her ears were pricked for all sounds, as she came upon the auto piloted control room. Looking around, the girl was having trouble finding what she had set out to do.

"When I dropped the proto type, I believe the saturdays had gotten a hold of it. Sweety, if you could go and retrieve it, that blunder head can't remember what happened to it" her orders had been. It was then that she spotted it, a green game looking device.

"Got it" she whispered satisfied. But as she picked it up.

"Danger, Danger, Intruder, Intruder!" the onboard security rang.

"DANG, I should have been more careful" she said to herself. It was then that two large rings formed around her.

(The rings expanded along the girls green overcoat and pants. The top was replaced with a black and white tang top, with no sleeves. A armored shoulder pad appeared on her right. A black glove and a white glove appeared on different hands. Her pants became baggier, and white and black. Her green hair turned white, down to even the pony tail band. Green goggles covered her eyes!)

"Time to do this the easy way" she smirked as she flew. This girl was half ghost you see, and able to go ghost if she needed to. Focusing, she flew straight through the wall before landing in a narrow hallway, where she heard a grunting. Turning invisible, she just missed being seen by Fiskerton, who was walking around in a panic.

"DOC, Agent Epsilon's device is gone!"

"Oh darn" she smirked as she flew up through the ceiling, onto the roof. The winds were really strong, but her ticket home, a giant hole, similar to a bullet hole in glass, except it being pretty much a rip in time and space, was on the top of the airship.

"HEY!" Zak said running up to the top, confronting the girl. She clicked a device in her pocket, and the anomaly vanished before Zak could see it.

"Who are you!" Zak aimed his claw at her.

"That is none of your concern" she said back.

"Did you take the device!"

"Oh, you mean this" she showed him the controller. "I'm sorry, did I take this?"

"Give it here!"

"Uh, no" she smirked.

"I don't know, you got on, how you avoided the security so long, how you got past all of us, but your going to give me that now!"

"Oh, then your have to take it, if you can" her hands were covered in a green aura. Zak extended his claw and jumped at her. Sighing, she turned intangible, as Zak passed right through her. As he landed confused, she became tangible, and blasted him with a green energy blast from her hands. Zak rolled off, dazed.

"Pathetic" she sighed. "20 years did make you better, but oh well" she then heard a noise. Appearing in a dark portal right in front of her was a pale man with red and black hair, swirly goggles, and a army of hovering brown robots.

"Your, Mak Sweeter, right?" Eppsa raised an eyebrow.

"ITS JACK, JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENUIS!" he pouted like a child "Whoever, whatever, you are..." he was hit by a green laser to the head.

"OW OW OW OW OW" he cried flying away, with all his robots.

"Well, this was boring" she commented as she reactivated the hole and stepped through it. It closed soon after.

Back in her time

The girl walked into a lab of some kind. She changed back to normal, to be greeted by a tall man with blueish gray hair and green goggles. He smiled.

"Did you get it?" she showed him the device. The man gave her a big hug.

"That's my little Eppsa" he smiled, rubbing her in the head.

"Dad, please I can't breath" she managed to say. He put his daughter down, as he took the device and studied it.

"Originally, this device was more like a game, that I used to control those Jellyfish. Of course, it didn't start me and Zak on a good friendship. Now, once I just tinker with it, I'll be able to build aerial defense grids, and give us an edge over Kronos's forces." It was then that the phone rang.

"Hello, Francis Epsilon speaking... Yes, my refrigerator is running.... Numbah 4 get off the phone, its not for prank calls!" he hung up the phone.

"Stupid KND Operative"


	11. A past humor, the lamp of curses

A quick little chapter

"Ah yes, after months of searching, I have finally found you" Tonto smiled at the sight of the lamp he had found. He picked it up.

"Oh great lamp, I command you of a wish" he rubbed the lamp. "Give me, ummm, how do you work, lets try, I wish for a life time supply of waffles!" millions of waffle boxes of all forms started falling from the sky around him.

"Good, now I wish all the waffles were in my mansion headquarters, in a special room that keeps them fresh up to 500 years" the waffles teleported away.

"Now, what to wish for for my final, I fufilled my waffle desire, what else?" he began to think, before he heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello" he ran to the door, and no one was there, but then he noticed a russle of feet. Turning, he saw Wadi jumping out the window.

"OH COME ON! WHY DOESN'T MY SECURITY SYSTEM WORK, THAT'S IT I'LL wish for, wait where's the lamp. The lamp was gone.

"NO!" he paniced. "They stole my Lamp of La Jinn, and if anyone takes the lamp from the person who retrieved it from its prison, AKA me, they will be hit with horrible wishes.

**Wadi**

"So pretty" she marveled over the solid gold lamp, hiding in a cave somewhere.

"I wish I had more of them" she smiled, as another, wish less lamp fell from above, then another then another

10 minutes later

Wadi was drowning in lamps, as Ed wandered in.

"What a nice lamp" he picked up the lamp, as he left the fake lamps crushing Wadi.

**Ed**

"A gravy boat! I have searched for you since I first readith Gravy Boat Revolution, Master platinum printing, with Cambodian Sub titles!" he marveled over the lamp inside his room

"The only thing I would wisheth more than more of you, is for chickens, maybe even the ones from Chickens in space Volume 42; the fire breathing fowl of Fowlica!" it was then that four large black hens appeared near Ed.

"Feathered friends, I have hoped for you for many years, hug me!" the chickens breathed fire into Ed, toasting him, before he fell out concious.

"Excuse me" a black cat, Mr. Blick, said rudly, taking the lamp.

**Mr. Blick**

"Ah yes, the fine mysteries of the arabian lamp, of so many things I could wish for" he pondered the question outside, near his large red motor truck.

"oh yes, I know, I wish I had no brothers!" he vanished, poofing out of existance.

**Waffle**

"Blick, Blick! Splee, he's gone, I wish he was back!" Mr. Blick re appeared in existance.

"Blick, don't scare me like that again!"

"Wie bent u, u perverse gek..."

"Huh?" another blick appeared.

"Вие мирис како гнили Шведски риба, со лутина прашања и опсесија со водоземци"

"Please, can't any of you speak english!" Waffle cried in panic as more blicks appeared out of thin air.

"Take me to you leader"

"Jag är en främmande från planeten Zoran och jag kommer att äta din hjärna märg för vitamin C"

"Engelska och spanska är irriterande i klassen..."

"Më pëlqen të lëvizë atë masë që ai, të marrë nga rruga kapiten"

"Podemos ir a la siguiente parte de esta historia ya fanfiction?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Waffle tossed the lamp away, as more blicks, all speaking strange languages, kept appearing

**London Tipton**

"Oh, pretty lamp!" London marveled at the golden lamp that fell in her window from the sky. She nibbled it.

"OH, 31 carot! I wonder if I can make a J Knee come out" she rubbed it.

"WAKE UP, I WISH FOR DADDY TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME!" a group of armed and heavily muscles police men burst down her door, and grabbed her.

30 minutes later

London was shoved into a dirty cell, with her dad.

"Well, this wasn't what I was hoping for"

**Snape**

The lamp then landed in Professor Serverus Snape's office. He picked up the old thing.

"Hmm, I sense dark properties in this strange object" he flipped it over, and shook it.

"I wish this thing would do something interesting!" the lamp shook and spun and wheezed, as professor dumbledoor appeared, then another dumbledore, before a army of dumbledore androids appeared all in Snape's office.

"Why Serverus, your looking lovely today" they all said, advancing with wands drawn.

"Stay back, you foul creatures! Back, back, AHHH!"

**Homer Simpson**

The lamp appeared on the large belly of a yellow skinned man on a hammock.

"A lamp, I wonder, I wish everything tasted like a donut!" he then pulled off and ate his own pants.

"Mmmm, donut!" he took a bite out of his hammock.

"Mmmm donut" he ate part of his fence.

"Yum, donut" he ate his neighbour Flander's hand.

"Yuck, donut!" he was then swarmed by hungry pigeons

"AH, I Taste like donut!"

**Xigbar**

The lamp fell next to the one eyed sharpshooter man, Xigbar.

"Why, whadda we have here" he examined it.

"Hmm, looks like one of those genie things, I wish that I was loved by all girls" he glowed pink, as Tonto burst out of nowhere, and grabbed the lamp.

"Give that back you fou!" Xigbar yelled, before a group of female robins, snakes, mosquitoes, ticks, rabid racoons and hippies swarmed him.

"AHHH!"

**Tonto**

"Finally, I have this back, I wish everyone elses wishes were back to normal!" Tonto noticed the lamp explode like a firecracker after this.

"Well, at least this is over" he tossed the lamp into the garbage

5 days later

In a dump, the lamp was glowing.

"Reset, reset, reset, wishes at full capacity"


	12. The mirror in the future and farfuture

The ancient Kur, a creature beyond any ever known in the universe. This creature has the ability to control any cryptid, leaving few of the species across the universe safe from it...

A group of Satyr's with glowing orange eyes, the goat men were attacking cities

A group of shiny colorful dragons had the orange eyes and were burning down a forest

A group of pokemon with orange colored eyes were striking down their trainers

Ben Tennyson's eyes were glowing orange, but flickering, as he kept slapping himself

* * *

Anything with any blood that wasn't Human, magic, cat, penguin, dhampir, force blood or robot would be in danger of its fury

"And yet, as this shows, that Kur creature, this Zak Saturday, dared to even think about breeding" a deep, thundery voice rumbled to a group of darkish looking teenagers. "It was made even worse by it being quadruplets, four nasty little kur spawns! And from that, came the potential for a even more disgusting combination then they, a child whose blood mixes Kur, Omnitrix wielder and Mew Mew, such a creature can not exist, it is a insult to us!"

"The Saturday family, as you all know, is on the list of blood traitor families, with the likes of Ben's branch of the Tennyson tree, the Utoniums, the Lee's, the Victoria's, the Greenlight's, the Chan's, the Di Angelo's, the Storms, you know this, why am I reminding you of this, oh, of course I know why, because we, the Eagle's Vengeance, have sworn to remove the stained families from the universe, to restore order, and to return my throne"

"The idea of trans world relations is to be destroyed permanently! Now, with my father's power, I send you, Len Tennyson Levin and also you, Daniel Wayne, to steal the smoke mirror!" a pale regal looking teen with black hair about 19 and a younger teen about 16 with familiar green eyes and orange hair, bowed to the shadowed leader.

"We will not fail you, master"

On a transport ship

"Urgg, can't this tub of metal go any faster" a ancient looking Drew Saturday, who had strunk several inches and gotten a lot more wrinkles on her face, as well as a large black purse, complained to the operator of the ship, a tall, muscled man with black hair in a red jacket and black jeans and a similarly colored shirt.

"You can't rush such machinery" he chuckled with a deep voice "It moves as it moves"

"Rex, why'd I even agree to this _cruise_" Drew grumbled. She was answered by a black haired teenager whose hair had a reddish tint to it, in a red and brown jacket, just like the man in front of him.

"Because the portal at Pokemon Castle's relaxing, good for the bones hot springs was acting up" the teen chuckled "Of course, to be stuck with all those lovely ladies wouldn't be too bad" the teen got smacked by Drew's hand bag.

"OW!"

"Young man, back in my day, boys were much more decent then you are! My Zak was never such a twit, nor were any of my grand kids!"

"Ow, watch it" Rex chuckled

"You really remind me of me, Odds" Drew turned on Rex.

"And what kind of name is that, anyway! Odd's!"

"Well, it is his nickname, it's really..."

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay" Drew sighed, before a bunch of red lights went off.

"Dad, we've got boarders!" Odds eyes widened.

"I thought you said this was just a pleasure ship, what could the eagles possibly want?" Drew croaked. Rex's eyes widened.

"The smoke mirror!" Drew smacked him with her purse.

"YOU HAVE WHAT!"

"The mirror, I found it a while back, and I was going to stop in City Zoo to trade it to the penguins, hmm I'm not sure what the eagle's want with it"

"Idiot" drew hobbled away towards the intruders.

"Wait Drew, your too old" Rex ran after her, as did Odds.

5 minutes later

The cargo hold was being rapidly torn up as the black haired teen from before was turning and then smashing each crate at a super speed. The younger teen was leaning against the wall.

"Daniel, you've found it yet" the teen stopped.

"No" and went back to searching. The door's burst open as Rex, Odd's and Drew confronted them.

"Hey, what's that old blood traitor hag doing here!" the other teen, apparently Len, said outraged. Daniel stopped his search.

"Get off my ship now, and I won't hurt you!" Rex demanded.

"Huh, we don't take orders from those who associate with filthy families!" Len told them

"Like the Tennyson's, Len **Tennyson** Levin?" the misguided teen had a anime tick mark.

"That's it, your going down!" yellow mana energy formed at his hands.

"Stay back Drew" Rex ordered as he and Odd's charged towards them. Daniel jumped out of the way as Rex solidified his arm into the orange buster sword, cleaving a rip in the metal it impacted. Daniel silently jumped onto a large brown box, before jumping off it and karate chopping the blade. The blade cut clean in half, as Rex stared stunned as his arm returned to normal.

"That's what I call a chop, but can you handle this!" Rex's other arm morphed into the arm cannon, and took a bite out of the ruined crate wood around him. It turned it into a rapid series of wooden ball shots. The teen didn't flinch as he used the palms of his hands to block each and every volley. Rex stopped firing as the teen mearly yawned.

Meanwhile Odd's was ducking from yellow mana from Len. His arm also morphed with the power of nanites, morphing into some sort of arm cannon. Aiming it, a sonic blast fired from it striking Len, sending him flying into the wall of the space ship. Smirking, Len grabbed the iron metal and was covered in a coat of it. Charging, his arm's morphed into swords. Odd's used his sonic arm to blast into the air to avoid a slice of the sword's, before his cannon vanished as a pair of blaster like rocket booster things appeared on his back, releasing a sonic boost that sent him flying into the back of Len, causing him to stumble into a unbroken box, breaking it and revealing the smoke mirror, covered in a leather casing to block its dark magic effects.

"NO!" Drew yelled, hobbling towards it. Len smirked and glowed a black aura, before a sonic blast struck him, Odd's sonic cannon. The mirror flew, flipping in the air, before Drew caught it in her arms. It was then that a gush of wind from a super speed run showed that Daniel was behind him. He grabbed her from behind, causing her to drop the mirror.

"NO!" The heroes cried. A yellow mana disc formed under the mirror, floating it to Len.

"Daniel, finish her!" Len laughed. Daniel dropped the old lady, unharmed.

"You oaf! Why didn't you kill her?" Len yelled. Daniel was steadfast.

"I don't kill" and they were covered in a dark aura. They then transformed into a black lightning and flew through the walls into space.

"No, I failed" Drew sobbed. Rex patted her on the back.

"Just be glad your still alive"

Back in the group's lair

"Yes, with this, Zak's spawns will never be born!" the dark figure laughed. "Though I am disappointed in you, Daniel, your too much like your father, this will make it all worthwhile" a black portal opened in the time space continuum, and the mirror was tossed through it, to be picked up by a man called Otnot...

Okay, Zak and Wadi to have 4 Quadruplets in the next chapter, two guys and two girls, and I may take names and descriptions, just don't go overboard


	13. AN NOTE

A/N

Sorry, I haven't gotten into writing the chapter yet, and I'm in a funk thanks to exams, but I can say this

* * *

Liliana, your characters win! Well, they are the only ones that came in, but still...

Max Doyle Saturday

Jason Saturday

Tammy Liliana Saturday

Eleanor Saturday

Will appear next chapter!


End file.
